One type of core assembly which is presently being manufactured comprises a plurality of flattened tubes with undulating fins, top and bottom end plates extending parallel to the tubes and side header plates through which the ends of the tubes extend and are deformed to provide the assembly. Such core assemblies are used in automotive radiators and the like.
One method of manufacture of such core assemblies heretofore has been to provide an array of flattened tubes, interposing the fins between the tubes, simultaneously apply forces to the ends of the tubes to bring the tubes in general alignment, then compacting the tubes transversely, forcing the header plates over the ends of the tubes and deforming the ends of the tubes.
It has been found that such a method functions satisfactorily. However, it is necessary for the tubes to be provided in the array in generally aligned relationship and therefore it is required that the apparatus deliver the tubes to the array in a more precise fashion.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved method and apparatus wherein the tubes need not be delivered to that initial array in such precise fashion; wherein the method and apparatus provides for improved efficiency; and wherein substantial labor saving is achieved.
In accordance with the invention, the method and apparatus for forming core assemblies comprises supporting a plurality of flattened tubes in horizontally spaced relationship, applying forces to the ends of the tubes to align the tubes, interposing undulating fins between adjacent tubes, providing a stop for holding the ends of the tubes at one end in alignment, retracting the force on the opposite ends of the tubes applying a compacting force to the array tubes and undulating fins transversely of the tubes by applying forces to end plates, applying a force to a header plate to force the opposite ends of the tubes through openings in the header plate deforming the opposite ends of the tubes against the outer surface of the header plate, retracting the stop, applying a force to another header plate to force the one ends of the tubes through openings in the header plate and applying a deforming force to the one ends of the tubes onto the other header plate move any unaligned tubes into alignment with the remainder of the tubes against the stop.